Recess enemies (Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens) Steals The Offbeats Band Talent and Get Grounded
Transcript (at the town) Lawson: Oh boy! We're looking forward to go to the rock 'n' roll concert! Gelman: I know Lawson! This is so exciting! Mundy: We get to sing some songs! Skeens: Wait a minute guys! Lawson: What is it, Skeens? Skeens: Today's band is the Offbeats! Lawson: Oh my god! This is bad news! Skeens: Yeah, I just heard that those dumb kids are going to perform their talent. Let’s yell out you're a mii! (at the park) Betty Anne: Oh boy! We are looking forward to go to the concert! Tommy: We get to sing songs including the Abba ones! Even me and Repunzil can sing Summer Nights from Grease! August: Yeah, we sing together. Betty Anne: and also, we’ll use signs that look like block breaker, pool, bowling, poker and solitaire, and use 4 bracelets, 6 bowling balls, plus other objects! Betty Anne: This is gonna be cool. (then a booming voice appears) Lawson: YOU'RE A MII! Betty Anne: No! Why? (Starts to run) Lawson: Yay! We yelled at the Offbeats! Gelman: Yeah! Now they won't have to bother us ever again! They'll stay in there until they die! Skeens: This means we get to go to the rock 'n' roll concert and sing some songs! Lawson, Gelman, Mundy And Skeens: (Kermit the frog’s voice) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! (So Lawson, Skeens, Mundy And Gelman went to the rock 'n' roll concert together. Later, at the rock 'n' roll concert. The music director had an announcement.) Music Director: Folks, Due to their circumstance, The Offbeats have not turned up. We had to cancel their talent, and now we have the Lawson Packrat Boy band instead! Ladies and gentlemen, the rock 'n' roll concert is proud to present you - the Lawson Packrat Boy Band! The music director walked offstage as the audience clapped and applauded. The curtain raised to reveal Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens. Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens had practiced playing their instruments. Lawson had an announcement. Lawson: Thank you! Thank you very much! Let's play some music! And a one, and a two, and a one two three four! Lawson and his friends began to play the band and sing Greased Lightnin'. Lawson: Why this car is automatic. It's systematic. It's hydromatic. Why it's greased lightnin'! Gelman: Grease lightnin'! Lawson: We'll get some overhead lifters, and four-barrel quads, oh yeah. Gelman: Keep talkin', oh keep talkin'. Lawson: Fuel injection cut off, and chrome plated rods, oh yeah. Mundy: We'll get her ready, I'll kill to get her ready. Lawson: With a four-speed on the floor, they'll be waitin' at the door Skeens: You know that ain't no s***, we'll be gettin' lots of t** in grease lightnin'. Gelman, Mundy and Skeens: Go, go, go, go go go go go go go go. Lawson: Go, grease lightnin', you're burnin' up the quarter mile. Gelman, Mundy and Skeens: Grease lightnin', go grease lightnin'. Lawson: Go, grease lightnin', you're coastin' through the heat lap trials. Gelman, Mundy and Skeens: Grease lightnin', go grease lightnin'. Lawson: You are supreme. Gelman, Mundy and Skeens: Ah, ah. '' Lawson: ''The chicks'll cream. Gelman, Mundy and Skeens: Ah, ah. '' Lawson: ''For grease lightnin'. Gelman, Mundy and Skeens: Go, go, go, go go go go go go go go. Lawson: We'll get some purple French tail lights and thirty-inch fins, oh yeah. Gelman: A palomino dashboard and duel muffler twins, oh yeah. Mundy: With new pistons, plugs, and shocks, I can get off my rocks. '' Skeens: ''You know that I ain't braggin', she's a real p**** wagon - grease lightnin'. Gelman, Mundy and Skeens: Go, go, go, go go go go go go go go. Lawson: Go, grease lightnin', you're burnin' up the quarter mile. Gelman, Mundy and Skeens: Grease lightnin', go grease lightnin'. Lawson: Go, grease lightnin', you're coastin' through the heat lap trials. Gelman, Mundy and Skeens: Grease lightnin', go grease lightnin'. Lawson: You are supreme. Gelman, Mundy and Skeens: Ah, ah. '' Lawson: ''The chicks'll cream. Gelman, Mundy and Skeens: Ah, ah. '' Lawson: ''For grease lightnin'. Gelman, Mundy and Skeens: Go, go, go, go go go go go go go go. (Instrumental break) Gelman, Mundy and Skeens: Go, go, go, go go go go go go go go. Lawson: Go, grease lightnin', you're burnin' up the quarter mile. Gelman, Mundy and Skeens: Grease lightnin', go grease lightnin'. Lawson: Go, grease lightnin', you're coastin' through the heat lap trials. Gelman, Mundy and Skeens: Grease lightnin', go grease lightnin'. Lawson: You are supreme. Gelman, Mundy and Skeens: Ah, ah. '' Lawson: ''The chicks'll cream. Gelman, Mundy and Skeens: Ah, ah. '' Lawson: ''For grease lightnin'. Gelman, Mundy and Skeens: Lightnin', lightnin', lightnin', lightnin', lightnin', lightnin', lightnin', lightnin'! Lawson: Thank you very much everybody! We're glad you liked it! Goodbye everyone! Then the curtain raised down. Then the music director reappeared. Music Director: Thanks for watching the Lawson Packrat Boys band play, everybody! This concludes the rock 'n' roll concert for the night. Goodnight, everyone! (at third street school) Randall: Ms. Finster! Ms. Finster! Gelman, Skeens, Lawson, and Mundy were stealing the Offbeats' talent by yelling you're a mii! Ms. Finster: Boys, you are in a big-time amount of trouble. Go to Principal Prickly's office again, RIGHT NOW! Gelman: But Ms. Finster... Ms. Finster: JUST GO TO PRINCIPAL PRICKLY'S OFFICE AND THAT'S FINAL! (When The bullies were sent to Principal Prickly's office) Principal Prickly: This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed. We don't ever steal the Offbeats' talent by yelling you're a mii. You see stealing the Offbeats' talent by yelling you're a mii undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. I have no choice but to give you 4 detention level 9. Lawson: Detention? I wish your dead Principal Prickly: Make that level 10, and you 3 will lose 4 months of recess. Are you boys ready to push me any further? Skeens: how about we bite your bottom? Category:Incomplete pages